


A thousand longings burning more than flames

by attaccabottoni



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attaccabottoni/pseuds/attaccabottoni
Summary: “Is it your new hobby to inflict your terrible ideas on me?”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 54





	A thousand longings burning more than flames

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for [aethenus](https://twitter.com/aethenus), who does really lovely Devil May Cry fan art. Give her a follow!
> 
> Title is from Purgatorio by Dante Alighieri, inappropriately used for this silly little Valentines fic.

“Dante, be serious for a minute.”

“Your tongue was down my throat just now, and you’re getting sidetracked by the state of the bed sheets?”

“You may recall that the last time we did it, we were in a borrowed vehicle, and Morrison wasn’t well pleased with the broken car horn.”

“Heh, my bad. I guess I got carried away.”

“One of us has to look out for these details.”

“So you’re implying I can’t be trusted to keep an eye on my surroundings?”

“I’m implying you’re careless.”

“Come on, live a little.”

“Not everyone is incapable of keeping things in order like you.”

“What I am capable of, unlike some people, is fun and joy. Remember those?”

“Is it your new hobby to inflict your terrible ideas on me?”

“No, but may I remind you that we missed out on the sex we could have had all this time. It’s been twenty years due, and I intend to collect for today’s marathon session. Now, as they say, let’s get these clothes off, chop-chop.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this on your unwashed sheets.”

“Don’t look so resentful while I have my hands down your pants!”

“I guess it can’t be helped.”

“I swear I’m going to find a way for you to learn how to have fun.”

“I recognize that particularly foolish look on your face. What are you imagining yourself teaching me with, your body? Don’t get so cocky—ah!”

“If you really have to claw at something, stop trying to ruin my bed and hold on to me!”

* * *

“Vergil, are you still awake?”

“What is it, now? If it has anything to do with the level of mastery in your technique, I don’t want to hear it while you’re still in me.”

“I’m being serious, here. I know you don’t need me as much as I need you.”

“Dante—”

“No, don’t move, just listen. Whatever happens, I want you to know that you’ll always have a place in my life. So please, if you’re going to take yourself out of it for the last time, just make sure you kill me first.”

“Dante. I don’t want to leave you. I’d rather never draw Yamato again.”

“...Okay.”

“Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
